Roman Camp
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Um, I got bored and had an idea, so this is here now. Basically, it's a "Jasper" fic kind of, only it's also Jason/Reyna... More so than Jasper. Point is, if you like Piper then you should read it. Warning: OOC probably. Sorry about that. Read and Review!
1. This Ain't Goodbye

**Um, I really just don't know... I just thought of it while listening to this song. The song is "This Ain't Goodbye" by Train.**

**_Disclaimer~ I don't own PJO or Train_**

_Hazel's PoV_

They had come to the Roman camp yesterday, the four of them. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva; Piper McLean, daughter of Venus; Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan; and we welcomed him back.

Our hero.

Jason Grace, my friend.

First though, let me introduce myself. I'm Hazel Grey, daughter of Tempestes, the goddess of storms. Figures how Jason and I would get along, right?

My absolute best friend in the world is Reyna Hartford, the daughter of Aurora, goddess of dawn. She had been Jason's girlfriend for a week before he disappeared... ouch. She was in pieces over his disappearance... Lupa even let me have some time off of training to comfort her, and believe me, she _never_ does that. That was two weeks ago. Bobby and Dakota kept on teasing her that Jason ran away from her, but Gwen and I put a stop to that. Let's just say that Gwen, daughter of Ceres, and I trapped them inside a swirling tempest for an hour. Ah, fun times.

Anyways- The four of them had been accepted into our group when we had recognized Jason. It's surprising it took us a while, seeing as he had hardly changed his appearance. Hehe, we almost ran him through with our spears too, but Reyna screamed at us to stop. I would tell you what she was saying, but some things are better left only said once. Ah, the things that some of the kids were repeating later in the day had us cleaning their mouths out with soap. You know, that's really not fun at all; The kids don't make it easy!

Right now, Reyna and Jason had gone to take a walk on the beach, while Bobby was talking to that new kid Leo. It turns out that they're half brothers actually. Dakota was hanging oput with Percy, who was hugging Annabeth. I saw Piper gazing forlornly off at Jason and Reyna in the distance though, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Piper! I'm Hazel, daughter of Tempestes. Why are you staring at Jason and Reyna...?" I queried, watching her smooth face. She was twisting one of her dark choppy braids around one of her fingers.

While she was hesitating, Jolene, another daughter of Venus, sat down next to us, rolling her eyes at me. She shook her dark red hair back as she glared at me, her emerald eyes glinting fiercly, asking why I was being so insensitive. "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel." She clucked and shook her head after she had said my name. "Can't you tell? Piper likes Jason! Duh."

"Really? Sucks for you then, Pipes." I clapped her on the back. Luckily, they had already been "debriefed" by Lupa, so the group was free today. "Let's go and hang out in Jo's cabin to take your mind off of it."

Piper glanced up warily at me. "Is it pink in any way, shape, or form?"

Jo threw her head back and laughed full out at this. "Honey, I would have killed myself if it was. It's actually a mixture of purples; Dark or light. Better than pink though... I wanted blue, but noooo." During her rant, we had already made it to the cabin area. They were all lined up in orderly rows like military barracks; We were always ready in case there was an attack. The individuality on the outside was rather minimal; It all looked like wooden cabins, kept in pristine condition of course. It was on the inside that the colors exploded. We entered the Venus cabin, and entered a lilac world. Jo immediately walked over to a small BOSE station and placed her neon blue iPod on it, scrolling through her songs. "Piper, welcome to Cabin Ten, Venus." She said distractedly. "Ah! I got it! The semi perfect song for the mood! I would have picked something more suitable, but I've been craving this song lately. Sorry!" She pressed the PLAY button and the song began to flow out of the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>You and I were friends from outer space<strong>  
><strong> Afraid to let go<strong>  
><strong> The only 2 who understood this place<strong>  
><strong> And as far as we know<strong>  
><strong> We were way before our time<strong>  
><strong> As bold as we were blind<strong>  
><strong> Just another perfect mistake<strong>  
><strong> Another bridge to take<strong>  
><strong> On the way of letting go,<strong>

** This ain't goodbye**  
><strong> This is just where love goes<strong>  
><strong> When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> It's not where our story ends<strong>  
><strong> But I know you can't be mine, not the way you've always been<strong>  
><strong> As long as we've got time<strong>  
><strong> Then this ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> Oh no, this ain't goodbye<strong>

** We were stars up in the sunlit sky**  
><strong> No one else could see<strong>  
><strong> Neither of us ever thought to ask why<strong>  
><strong> It wasn't meant to be<strong>  
><strong> Maybe we were way too high<strong>  
><strong> To ever understand<strong>  
><strong> Maybe we were victims of all the foolish plans<strong>  
><strong> We began to devise<strong>

** But this ain't goodbye**  
><strong> This is just the way love goes<strong>  
><strong> When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold.<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> It's not where our story ends<strong>  
><strong> But I know you can't be mine<strong>  
><strong> Just like the way you've always been<strong>  
><strong> As long as we've got time,<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye,<strong>  
><strong> Oh no, this ain't good bye, oh oh, oh no this ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> You and I were friends from outer space<strong>  
><strong> Afraid to let go<strong>  
><strong> The only two who understood this place<strong>  
><strong> And as far as we know<strong>

** This ain't goodbye**  
><strong> Oh no this ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye oh no this ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> It's just the way love goes<strong>  
><strong> But where's that woman now, to keep away the cold, oh no?<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>  
><strong> This isn't where the story ends<strong>  
><strong> But I know you can't be mine<strong>  
><strong> Like the way you've always been<strong>  
><strong> This ain't goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Piper's PoV<em>

Honestly, I didn't know what to think anymore. I had no idea that Jason had even _had _a girlfriend here; And then suddenly I had found myself in here with two other girls. I surveyed them carefully; Hazel had ratty black hair that lay in a tangled heap down to her shoulders, paired with dark blue eyes, while Jolene had waist length red hair with stunning green eyes. Hazel's skin was tanned and freckled, while Jolene's was pale and flawless. You could tell that Jo was a daughter of Aphro- Venus.

I thought about the song that she had picked though; It's true, it wasn't a perfect match, but some of it certainly spoke out to me.

Hm... First hour here and I had already made some friends.. Maybe I should stay here instead of Camp Half-Blood. Seems like my siblings would be tolerable.

**I know that it's terrible, but please review! I want to know what you thought about it... Please? Also, if you like Silena/Beckendorf stories, I'm writing "All that Glitters Isn't Gold," which is basically Silena's life story since she first got to camp.**

**Thanks for reading it! Not my best work, but it's 11 PM, so I'll take what I can get.**

**-psylocke13  
><strong>


	2. Author's NoteSORRY I'M MAKING ONE!

**Alright, so... This was supposed to be a oneshot actually. It had absolutely no plot, it was a random drabble I thought of while listening to Train. I have no idea why I would continue this, seeing as I am horrible at writing in character for other's characters. **

**Also, to those of you who submitted characters to my SYOC story, it got deleted. I think it might have been my little sister, but I'm not sure. Sorry about that! D:**

**Again, sorry about the confusion with this not being a oneshot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Proud that she finally figured out how to put in the line thingamajigger,<strong>

**-psylocke13**


End file.
